moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Everlast Accord
The Everlast Accord is a defunct coalition of neutrally aligned orders that have banded together in their continual quest to protect the world against those who would seek its destruction; from the Scourge, the Burning Legion, the Iron Horde, and so on. The union was formed between the House of Ravenshield, Fire Watch, and Ardent Inquisition in Hearthglen on April 7th of 625 K.C. Forming of the Accord In response to the lingering and growing threats on Azeroth, Dilan Ravenshield saw cause to spur a united front against such evils - with this in mind he approached his ally and friend, Jax Darledge. It was Jax who informed Dilan of the fact that not all neutral bodies were Argent Crusade leaning types, who do not wish to be bound by it's restricting laws and policies, so Dilan, with Jax by his side, approached others of like mind to not only make an alliance of neutral orders, but a faction all their own, with it's own laws and codes to ensure it was a place of freedom for all races of Azeroth, if they so chose to join the Accord. The strongest bodies of the Accord is the Argent Crusade backing from House Ravenshield and the order of the Golden Rose by Knight-Marshal Elizabeth Embershield. With disagreements of the Accord, however, the Grey Shepherds have left the Accord in favor of going their own path - thus a vital, more civil part of the Accord was lost. Though a group was lost in the process, the purpose remained clear - defending Azeroth was the primary concern of the Accord and all fronts were open. With permissions from the Warchief of the Horde and High King of the Alliance, and respective independent rulers, the Accord traveled into regions and lands to scour the enemies of the world, hoping that this would have helped show that beyond the Alliance and Horde's conflict can come greater things than the victory over the Lich King, or the rebirth of Lordaeron - but an active, strong front against the foes that plague the planet. With so many different factions and peoples vying for power, the Accord needed a base of operations to functions without hindrance, a neutral city without the laws of faction-owned land applying to them, or prying eyes. It was in this that Eastcrest Isle — the home of the Accord — was founded. Discovered by Zineera of the Ember Expedition, it sat within the Southseas off the coast of Tanaris as a beacon for all those who wish to serve a cause for Azeroth. The Argent Crusade's presence there may be great indeed, but it abided by the City's laws during matters of the Accord, and by their own laws when it came to inner issues. With this in mind, the city was truly an independent body with it's own standing, defensive military force, fleet, economy and ruling government - mainly the Heads of each of the orders that make up the Accord. The founding of the city did not come without strife, however - a war raged for months called 'the War for Eastcrest' where the native troll tribes on the isle banded together (some against their wills) to fight the Accord. Dilan Ravenshield spearheaded the war and eventually led his soldiers, and troll defectors, to victory despite heavy losses on both sides. (Accord: 2700 casualties - Troll natives: 3000). The war's ending resulted in treaties to be written that declared the troll defectors would retain independence and be free to dwell within their native home so long as the Accord remain in Everlast Hold and expand only as far as the boarders of the Vinesifter clan would allow - such treaties also involved the Shadowmire tribe being relocated to the former Bogslayer villages in the north and the Mudtreader tribe retaining their hold over the southern region of the swamp, and the dismantling of the Accord Forward Base in the south. Ashmurk territory was put under strict martial law by the Accord and now keeps a vice on the region to ensure the warmongering people would not rise up again, to both the Accord's fear and the defected trolls. This, however, did not stop the Bogslayer and Ashmurk holdouts from retreating into the deepest parts of the swamps and hiding out in caves and small camps and exacting quick strikes against defector trolls and Accord holdings alike - this makes the swamp an incredibly deadly and dangerous place to be, even after the war. After that point, the Accord fought on two fronts - Ravenshield Company in Feralas against a rogue creature created by the Kor'kron Remnant in the Barrens, and Elizabeth Embershield in the Plaguelands against the Legion of the Damned - a force of the Undead Scourge. Once these forces were dealt with, however, the two remaining bodies of the accord itself began to experience a significant amount of turbulence as caused by a number of infrastructural and communicative complications. A change in leadership... With the isle's abandonment by it's former compatriots, the local Troll populace grew bold. Everlast was unoccupied, ripe for the taking. They saw the opportunity to invade its walls and did so with what tattered alliances they had left. On the other end of the world, Dilan's cousin, Ryker Hughes was forming his own Argent Company in the wake of the split. When he voiced his need of a garrison for his forces, Dilan offered him dominion of Eastcrest, to which he gladly took. Through some short scouting operations and intel gathering on the isle's current status, Ryker learned of Everlast being freshly taken by the Trolls. He was quick to act, calling on his allies in both the Perennial Armament and the Embershield Protectorate(Formerly known as the Bulwark of the New Dawn). This joint operation led to resounding success, and upon further investigation into the swamp, it was discovered that the populace had, at large, taken to demon worship. Faced with the decision on what to do with those inhabitants who had become seduced by demonic entities, Ryker Hughes ordered his men, and along with those his allies put under his command for the time being, to purge the swamps. As to eliminate the threat of the tribes from arising again, with new found power. Now, the Lord General of the Alabaster Aegis, Ryker Hughes reins over the isle with supreme authority. Allowing only those trusted allies in as he begins the reconstruction of his new found home. Once More, Ravenshield However, it was not long before Lord Ravenshield himself had come back, Dilan Ravenshield was quick to accept Ryker into his House once more, no longer under the guise of his human illusion, he took up the name Ailos Lightsworn once more, and was appointed as Lord's Hand of House Ravenshield, and Eastcrest Isle. This meant that there was no longer a want for the Embershield Protectorate's aerial corvette to stand by for garrison duty, and it was quickly sent off- Not to Quel'Anaris, but it kept itself close to Eastcrest, to monitor the Ravenshields. Ailos himself has since left Ravenshield, first finding himself vassalage under Embershield, then founding his own Crusade unit, the Alabaster Inquisition, leaving Dilan Ravenshield in sole control of Eastcrest. Recent state of affairs Following a third brutal campaign led by Galnious the Traitorous for control of Everlast again, and with trolls once more siding with Galnious, as well as Everlast's own citizens, the isle was abandoned. Galnious had Dilan Ravenshield turned to stone with a sinister spell, and for a time hope was lost. The terrible series of urban attacks in the form of suicidal bombings and street murders only lead to the city being more-or-less abaondoned by nearly every citizen. Time passed, and Dilan lingered in his stoney state, only to be released from the curse by an unknown force appearing to him as a fiery sword. Once more emerging as the Lord of his lands, Dilan mustered his army, rallied them behind the Dynasty's banner and marched to fight for Azeroth against sinister forces beyond just the legion. The city was retaken and reinforced on Dilan's order by Lord Friedrich Hoffstad and Sir Hanselt Baxteros with a contingent of loyal Ravenshield Argent Crusaders. It now stands as a distant holding, rebuilt in the months after Dilan's return. Citizens and refugees alike flocked back to the city, and a haven of neutrality shines brightly in the South Seas once again. Though as is always the way in Ravenshield....a shadow looms, whispering dark words and encantations in the sleeping ears of Ravenshield Crusaders and citizens alike. How long will the haven last? To Dilan, until his dying breath. Everlast Large map.jpg|The Isle of Eastcrest on the world map of Azeroth. (Art by: Dilan_Ravenshield) Eastcrest Isle.jpg|Eastcrest Isle, home to not only the Accord, but the 'swamp' trolls that made it their home decades before. (Art by: Dilan_Ravenshield) Everlast Hold.jpg|The city of Everlast Hold - seat of the Everlast Accord. (Art by: Dilan_Ravenshield) Category:Organizations Category:Places Category:Neutral Organizations